


Rules

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Alphas & Omegas [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Park Seonghwa, hongjoong is big dumb, new abo rules, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: the good stuff comes in the next part. these are just the rules of the universe :)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Alphas & Omegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Rules

Welcome to a new universe that I thought of today. It mostly follows your same Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, but there are a few twists that I've added. Things to keep in mind for stories posted to this universe:

* An omega physically and biologically cannot get pregnant if they’re not claimed  
* Both alpha and omega have to claim each other if they want to have children  
* You start presenting at 15 but the full presentation process takes until you’re 21. Once you’re 21, you’re considered fully presented  
* Beta presentations are extremely rare  
* Omegas who are unmated by 40 lose the omega secondary gender and the ability to bear a child. Think of it like menopause.

Pairings: 

Hongjoong & Seonghwa  
Yunho & Yeosang  
Mingi & San  
Jongho & Wooyoung

Secondary Genders:   
Hongjoong: Alpha  
Seonghwa: Omega  
Yunho: Alpha  
Yeosang: Omega  
San: Omega  
Mingi: Alpha  
Wooyoung: Omega  
Jongho: Alpha


End file.
